


Just a Little Unsteady

by wesawbears



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Jeremy and Jean having been living with each other for the past 4 years after graduation. Now, though, Jeremy doesn't know how to tell his mom they weren't dating and they need to go to his sister's wedding. How long can they hide their feelings before they both crack? Your typical Fake Relationship AU for the AFTG Exchange.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Knox is a bad idea.

 

Jean knows this because all Jeremy has to do is smile at him and Jean is prepared to hand him the entire world on a platter. It’s an exaggeration of course- Jean has lines, things he can’t or won’t give. He just knows Jeremy would never cross them, knows that Jeremy is so different from everyone who’s hurt Jean in the past.

 

Which is why when Jeremy comes to him looking nervous and sheepish one day after practice, he’s wary of whatever is about to come out of Jeremy’s mouth. Similar incidents in the past four years accompanied by that facial expression have included the 4 AM Jet Lag Milkshake Fiasco, The Glitter Glue Greeting Card Debacle, and more kitchen catastrophes than Jean cares to recount. He should be used to Jeremy’s schemes by now, at 25 and after 4 years of living with Jeremy and two years on the same pro team.

 

He’s still somehow surprised when the first words out of Jeremy’s mouth is, “Will you come with me to my sister’s wedding and act like we’re dating?”

 

Jean sits with his jaw working for several moments before finally answering, “...what?”

 

Jeremy winces. “I know, I know. I just, well, I don’t really know, it just slipped out and…”

 

“Jeremy.” If Jean lets him ramble, he’ll never get to the point of what happened.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Jean pinches the bridge of his nose. “Just explain what is going on.”

 

Jeremy sighs. “My sister is getting married in two weeks. And my mom was on the phone and she was asking if I was bringing a date and I said I didn’t know, and she was like, surprised, and said, ‘hm, that’s interesting’ and I was like, ‘what’s interesting, mom?’ and she just hums and goes, ‘well, I don’t see why you feel the need to hide your relationship with Jean, we’re all fine with it’ and I just...didn’t know what to say, because she likes you so much and I didn’t want to disappoint her and I panicked and said that I just meant I hadn’t checked if you were busy and so…” 

 

Jeremy breathes for the first time in 30 seconds and rubs the back of his neck.

 

Jean stares at him blankly for a moment before saying, “Your mother thinks we’re dating.”

 

“...yes.”

 

Jean has to ponder that for a moment. He supposes it makes sense. Jean has been spending at least one major holiday a year with the Knoxes since his second summer at USC and he and Jeremy have been practically inseparable since.

 

Jean sighs. “It’s just for the wedding?”

 

Jeremy looks floored. “Wait...you’re saying yes?”

 

Of course I am, you foolish, impossible man.

 

Jean nods and Jeremy’s face breaks into his stupid, impossible, beautiful, infectious grin and he throws himself into Jean’s arms. “Thank you, you’re the best!”

 

Jean has to refrain from burying his face in Jeremy’s hair as he thinks about what a terrible idea this is.

 

\--

 

Jeremy calls his mom after dinner to tell her that Jean’s not busy that weekend and Jeremy gives himself a lot of credit for managing to be able to look Jean in the face for the rest of the night before going to bed and promptly having a panic attack.

 

Once he shuts his door for the night, he throws himself on the bed face first and screams into his pillow. He’s barely kept himself together just living with Jean for the last few years without letting Jean know about his pathetic crush. How is he supposed to keep it a secret when they’re pretending to date for 3 days?

 

He groans when he realizes he’s a 26 year old man with a crush. A crush on his best friend, who would undoubtedly be creeped out if he found out how Jeremy felt. He resolves to call Alvarez in the morning for her advice. She’ll at least give him some perspective on what the hell he should do.

 

\--

 

The two weeks leading up to when they leave for the wedding pass quickly and Jean, despite having plenty of time to prepare himself, is completely unprepared for the upcoming 3 days. He knows he’s going to slip at some point; he’s going to forget himself and Jeremy will figure out how he feels and his generosity will run out and he’ll distance himself and Jean can’t handle that. So he bites his tongue and as with most of his life, he waits for the other shoe to drop.

 

He’s always known he’s unlucky, but it seems especially unfair when Jeremy comes into the living room the night before they leave and says, “I know I’m asking a lot of you already, but can I ask one more thing?”

 

Jean ignores the fact that his heart is in his chest and says, “Sure. What?”

 

Jeremy fiddles with the bottom of his sweatshirt, the sweatshirt that used to be Jean’s, and says, “Well, uh, I figured that if the first time we kissed was in front of my family, it would be, uh, awkward. So maybe we should…”

 

Jean raises his eyebrows. “You want to practice kissing?”

 

Jeremy blushes. “Yes?”

 

Jean takes a moment to reflect on the fact that everything about this is inadvisable, but he eventually rationalizes that it’s just one kiss. If Jean’s going to have to turn back into a pumpkin at the end of this weekend, he deserves to kiss Prince Charming one extra time. So he walks up to Jeremy and presses his thumb to his lower lip and wills his hand not to shake as he leans in and catches Jeremy’s lips with his.

 

They pull away after a moment and Jean is sure he imagines the way Jeremy wets his lips after. Jeremy rubs the back of his neck, pink cheeked, and says, “Yeah...uh...yeah that should be good.”

 

Jean nods and says, “Good,” before hurrying off to his room. He falls asleep that night to the image of Jeremy after the kiss and always himself one night to imagine that Jeremy’s pink cheeks were because Jeremy wanted to kiss him and was just as spellbound as Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy wakes up the next morning fairly certain this weekend is going to kill him, not to be dramatic. Alvarez had given him the idea of rehearsing the kiss, so he could get his inevitable freakout out of the way, but now he’s not sure if it was a good idea. 

 

When Jean had gotten that close to him, he’d thought he was going to faint. And Jean kissed so gently, so hesitantly, that Jeremy felt dizzy with the desire to be closer. When he pulled away, Jeremy’s lips still tingled, but Jean was out of the room before he could react. 

 

Maybe this was all a mistake. Clearly, it made Jean uncomfortable. But it was only three days. 

 

The drive to Jeremy’s hometown was familiar and friendly, as they’d made it many times before. Even now that he’s a professional Exy player, Jeremy’s car is still a piece of shit and Jean still makes fun of it and Jeremy’s musical taste and how Jeremy drives and basically everything Jeremy does. It’s easy to see how his mom assumed they were dating with the easy familiarity they have with each other. Jean looks relaxed as he gazes out the window and Jeremy notes how easy it would be to close the gap and takes Jean’s hand loosely between them.

 

He wishes the drive would never end, but soon enough they pull into the driveway of the farm house Jeremy grew up in and he feels both more and less anxious. He sees Jean tense up though and the guilt rushes back. Jeremy doesn’t have long to reflect on that though before he’s greeted by two small bodies crashing into him. 

 

He laughs and pulls the twins, Cody and Becky, in for a hug. They’re nine now, so they’re too big to pick up, but seeing them loosens the tension in his chest.

 

“How are you munchkins doing?” 

 

Becky scoffs at him. “We’re not munchkins anymore, Jere, we’re in fourth grade.”

 

Jeremy suppresses a smirk and says, “That’s right. Silly me.”

 

From the porch, he hears, “Don’t let them get away with giving you attitude. They don’t need to be encouraged. Now come give your mother a hug.”

 

Jeremy laughs and makes his way over. “Hi, Mama,” he says softly, leaning in to hug her.” 

 

He holds on and when she pulls back, she turns to Jean and says, “Did you think you’d get away without a hug?”

 

Jean smiles softly and says, “No, ma’am,” before leaning down to give her a quick hug. It makes Jeremy giggle to think that his five foot tall mother can cow Jean, a six foot two professional backliner. 

 

As Jean pulls away, Jeremy notices Jean’s hand come to rest on his waist and Jeremy is impressed with himself that he only jumps a little.

 

\--

 

It’s a little disconcerting how at home Jean feels with Jeremy and his family, but it’s a good kind of strange. What’s less good is how panicked Jean feels about trying to convey that he and Jeremy are together without actually making Jeremy uncomfortable. He tries to think of what qualifies as casually affectionate contact and wraps an arm around Jeremy’s back, settling on his waist. He notices Jeremy tense at first, but he relaxes into it.

 

Jeremy’s mom’s face breaks into a grin and she says, “It’s so nice to see you happy. Now come inside, and get your things put away!”

 

Jeremy laughs and follows her into the house, making them break apart, but only until Jean tentatively reaches out a hand for Jean to take. Their fingers remain laced until they’re in Jeremy’s room with the door shut. They set their bags down and realization dawns as Jean looks at the bed and then at Jeremy’s sheepish face. Before, when Jean would visit, they would get out an air mattress for Jeremy to sleep on, since he was too nice to let a guest sleep on the floor. Now, though, it would be strange for a couple that lives together to ask for an air mattress.

 

They stare awkwardly at each other for a moment before Jeremy says, “I didn’t even think about it. I can sleep on the floor.”

 

Jean shoots him a look. “You’re not sleeping on the hard floor for two nights. We’re sharing the bed.”

 

Jean makes sure to make it clear that this is his “it’s final” tone, used normally on only three occasions: when Jeremy’s having a panic attack, when they have to clean and Jeremy’s putting it off, and when Jeremy threatens to take away breakfast food from Jean. He’s not winning this fight.

 

Jeremy holds up his hands in defeat and says, “If you’re sure…”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Jean hears Jeremy sigh as he sits on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry again for dragging you into this.”

 

Jean rolls his eyes and joins him. “You didn’t drag me into anything. If I wasn’t used to your crazy schemes, I wouldn’t have stuck around so long, right?”

 

Jeremy shrugs. “I guess so.”

 

“Hey,” Jean says, tipping Jeremy’s chin up. Jean leans in a hair and Jeremy sways a bit. He’s almost closed the distance when he remembers himself and pulls back abruptly. They chuckle awkwardly and Jean mentally kicks himself.

 

“When does Claire get in?” Jean asks, to try and distract them both from what just happened. Claire is Jeremy’s younger sister, the one who’s not getting married.

 

“Uh...any minute now, I’d guess?” Jeremy answers, rubbing the back of his neck. Jean tries to ignore how Jeremy sounds slightly out of breath.

 

Jean nods. “We should go wait for her downstairs, then.”

 

“Right,” Jeremy agrees and follows. 

 

\--

 

Jeremy has to work very hard not to hyperventilate as he heads downstairs after that. Had Jean meant to almost kiss him? What was that? And they were going to share a bed? Jeremy was so screwed.

 

They headed into the kitchen with their hands linked and were greeted with the sight of his younger sister’s jaw dropping at the sight of them.

 

“Well, I’ll be damned big brother. What do we have here?”

 

Shit. Claire was the only person he had told about his crush and he hoped she didn’t say anything and ruin it.

 

Jeremy’s cheeks heated. “Surprise?”

 

She laughed and opened her arms. “Come give me a hug!”

 

He ignored the heavy feeling of Jean’s eyes on his back and moved forward to wrap his arms around her. “I missed you.”

 

“Me too.”

 

When they pulled away, she headed over to give Jean a short hug, but Jeremy heard her say, “Don’t think that just because you’re basically my brother in law already doesn’t mean you’ll get out of the ‘touch my brother and die’ talk.”

 

“Claire!” Jeremy shrieked. Jean didn’t seem phased, but Jeremy was still embarrassed.

 

They sit in the kitchen and talk for a bit, about Claire’s new job as a physician’s assistant and Jeremy and Jean’s teams, before Claire announces that she’s tired from her flight and says she’s going to bed. Jeremy gulps inwardly as he anticipates what’s coming when they get upstairs.

 

They say goodnight and head back up to Jeremy’s room where they stare awkwardly at each other until Jean breaks the impasse and starts getting ready for bed. He pulls off his shirt and Jeremy tries not to be noticeable as he stares at Jean’s back muscles. Jean wasn’t self conscious about his scars or his body, mostly because of the lack of privacy at the Nest. Jeremy found it to be both a blessing and a curse.

 

Jean turns to him as he’s pulling sweatpants on, since the room is drafty, and asks, “Which side do you prefer?”

 

Despite the fact that this is the same bed Jeremy’s slept in practically his whole life on and off, he looks at Jean blankly and asks, “...what?”

 

Jean looks back at him patiently and says, “The bed, Jeremy. Which side of the bed do you sleep on?”

 

“Oh! Um...are you okay sleeping by the wall?”

 

Jeremy notices Jean’s shoulders relax a little. “I would prefer it, actually.”

 

It makes sense. Jean doesn’t like being left vulnerable, where someone could get in.

 

“Sweet,” Jeremy says, “So, uh, you can crawl in and I’ll just…”

 

Jean raises and eyebrow as his mouth quirks. “It is just a bed, Jeremy.”

 

Because, of course it is, to him. Jeremy’s being ridiculous. After a beat, Jean finishes getting ready and gets in against the window, holding the blankets aways so Jeremy can get in after him. Once he’s settled, Jean’s feet brush against his calves and Jeremy jumps.

 

“You’re freezing!”

 

Surprisingly, Jean laughs. “Incentive for you not to be a bed hog.”

 

Jeremy laughs nervously, but Jean doesn’t seem to notice his unease, because he falls asleep fairly quickly. Jeremy, on the other hand, is left awake for almost an hour, hyperaware of every movement Jean makes, every accidental brush of skin. He eventually is able to relax straight on his back, albeit uncomfortably and fall asleep hoping his body doesn’t betray him in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean wakes the next morning feeling warm, which is odd. The second thing he notices as he opens his eyes is that he now has a face full of Jeremy’s hair, as Jeremy has somehow ended up resting his head on Jean’s shoulder. He shifts sleepily, trying to follow the warmth of Jean’s body as he moves.

 

Jean swallows hard against the sudden tightness in his throat. His first instinct in his not awake state is to want to kiss Jeremy’s forehead, but he manages to stop himself. He already made one indiscretion with how close he’d come to kissing Jeremy in private yesterday, he didn’t need to make it worse.

 

Instead, he quietly crawled over Jeremy to get out of bed, tucking the covers back over Jeremy as he made a distressed noise. He throws one of Jeremy’s sweaters on and heads downstairs, only to find Jeremy’s mother awake and starting to get things out for breakfast.

 

He knocks on the door frame in greeting and mumbles a “Good morning.” 

 

She knew from past experience that Jean woke before most of the house, so she didn’t startle and simply replied, “Good morning! Can you get me the skillet out, perchance?”

 

He does so and they fall into a comfortable rhythm. He wonders what it says about him that he can so easily make breakfast with his best friend’s mother, but he pushes the thought aside. He likes the regularity and the ease of the early morning. 

 

He’s thrown slightly off of that rhythm when she interrupts chopping up potatoes to note, “I’m so happy he has someone like you.”

 

Jean has to pause for a moment, because what good could Jean and all his problems possibly do for someone like Jeremy? He knew, probably better than anyone, that Jeremy wasn’t perfect. He was anxious and stubborn and messy and occasionally careless. But Jean still couldn’t shake the feeling that Jeremy was the good in the relationship...friendship. 

 

He finds his voice enough to answer, “I’m the one who’s lucky to have him,” hoping it’s dismissive enough to end the conversation. 

 

She ignores him though, adding, “Every other person he’s brought into this house, he’s been a nervous wreck. He runs around trying to please everyone and bending over backwards for every scrap of attention, but you? He’s so calm and happy around you. When you’re here, I get to see my baby’s real smile, and I don’t think I’ve seen that regularly since he was seventeen. You’re the only one who’s been good enough for him.”

 

He opens his mouth to respond and she cuts him off teasingly, “Don’t you argue with me.”

 

He holds his hands up and acquiesces, “No ma’am.”

 

She smiles. “Good. Now start washing those dishes.”

 

\--

 

Jeremy wakes up, unsurprisingly, to an empty bed. He knows how early Jean wakes, so he counts it as a win that he doesn’t have to experience whatever embarrassing position Jean surely witnessed him in this morning. 

 

By the time he gets downstairs, breakfast is on the table and Jean and his mom are sitting at the table chatting. He walks into the room and they immediately chuckle about something.

 

“It’s too early for this,” Jeremy mumbles.

 

Jean smiles and says, “Don’t pout, darling,” and pushes his coffee toward him. Jeremy accepts it with a thanks and tries to ignore the leap in his heart at the casual pet name.

 

There’s a busy day ahead, with the rehearsal dinner, and as much as Jeremy loves his family, he’s already exhausted at the prospect of it. Jean seems to sense his discomfort and rests his hand comfortingly on his thigh. Jeremy’s amazed at how good Jean is at being convincing. He’s also really proud of how far Jean’s come in the past few years, as evidenced by the increase in casual touch, at least as far as Jeremy is concerned.

 

The day honestly passes in a blur of errands and last-minute touches, but all of his exhaustion melts away when he sees Tessa, his older sister. She looks a little frazzled from the stress, but overall she’s glowing from happiness.

 

They catch up a bit as a family, but Jeremy knows something’s up from the way Tessa keeps staring at him perceptively from where he stands, fingers laced with Jean’s. 

 

After a few minutes, Tessa goes, “Oh! I completely forgot the centerpieces in the car! Jere, will you com help me with them?”

 

He follows, looking nonplussed, but inside he know’s what’s coming. Still, he staves off the inevitable by saying, “It’s crazy, huh? You getting married tomorrow?”

 

She hums. “It’s weird. But good weird, you know?”

 

He nods. She examines her nails. “Sort of like you and Jean. When did that become something? I didn’t know we kept secrets.”

 

He gulps. “...it’s not. Something, I mean. I just didn’t know how to let Mom down easy.”

 

“But you want it to be.”

 

Tessa wasn’t like the rest of them. She was the no-nonsense one; a lawyer. The most like Dad before he left, Jeremy’s mind supplies unhelpfully.

 

Where Jeremy reacted by trying to shut down any part of himself that was like his dad, Tessa had thrown herself into their similarities. It made sense; Tessa was already out of the house when Dad left, almost done with college. Jeremy was the one who had to step up and take care of his Mom, and Claire, and the twins. 

 

He was silent for a long time before saying, “What if he leaves when I tell him how I feel?” He had never heard himself sound so small.

 

Tessa drew him in for a hug. “Oh, baby brother,” she said, kissing his forehead. “He won’t.”

 

“How do you know?” he mumbled into her shirt.

 

She drew his head up so he was looking her in the eyes. “I see the way he looks at you. You can’t fake that.”

 

He sighs and leans against the door of her car. “I hate feeling like this. It isn’t fair.”

 

He didn’t sound like himself, but Tessa had always been able to draw honesty out of him in a way he couldn’t do for himself.

 

“I know,” she responded, “but life isn’t fair, honey. You know that. You spend all this time trying to even the playing field for everyone else. At least give yourself a shot at the goal.”

 

His lips quirked up. “Was that an Exy metaphor?”

 

She gave him a side glance and shoved his arm. “Only for you.”

 

“You’re the best.”

 

She smiled. “So are you. And since you’re the best baby brother, can I ask you something?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Will you walk me down the aisle tomorrow?”

 

His smile rivaled the sun as he nodded and threw his arms around her.

 

\--

 

That night, they return to the house and everyone splits up to go to their bedroom so they can get plenty of rest before the hecticness of the next day. Jeremy settles on the bed with his laptop to start sifting through photos to add to the slideshow at the reception. 

 

Jeremy finds a picture of him and tessa laughing a tree and grins. “Claire was so mad Mom wouldn’t let her climb up with us. She was only six.”

 

Jean smiles softly. “I’m not sure I would’ve trusted you in a tree either.”

 

Jeremy cringes when he gets to the family photo from Tessa’s graduation, where he stood in all his fifteen year old, brace faced glory.

 

Jean laughs and pinches Jeremy’s cheek. At least it provides an excuse for the flush spreading across his cheeks at the warmth of Jean’s body so close to his.

 

They start getting into holiday photos, since those are the only times they’re all together anymore. It’s hard to find older photos without Dad anyway, and they definitely want to avoid those.

 

Jeremy freezes on the one from jeremy’s last year of college, the first Christmas Jean came with him. 

 

Jean frowns and hovers his hand near the laptop. “I was so afraid,” he says quietly.

 

The Jean in the picture and the Jean here with him are so different, but Jeremy can’t forget that a piece of Jean will always carry that fear with him. 

 

Jeremy lays his hand on top of Jean’s unthinkingly. More pictures flash by of later holidays, with Jean looking more and more comfortable in each one. One flashes up of last Christmas and Jeremy honestly doesn’t think he’s seen it before. He’s holding onto Cody as he gets up on his new bike and Jeremy’s laughing and Jean is just...looking at him. 

 

For the first time, what Tessa said to him makes sense, but he doesn’t dare let himself hope.

 

\--

 

Jean looks at the picture and his heart lurches. He hadn’t known how open he’d become and to see his face laid so bare with everything he felt for Jeremy was terrifying to say the least.

 

He looks at Jeremy and thinks he sees the same look, but he can’t hope, he can’t want, he’s falling…

 

“Jean?”

 

Jeremy looks so small in that moment and unsure. They’re a hair’s breadth away from each other and Jeremy breathes, “Can I?”

 

Jean nods and then they’re kissing. Jean uses his moment of lucidity to note that there was really no point in that practice kiss, since they haven’t kissed again before now.

 

Jeremy’s lips are soft and plush and Jean catches on his lower lip as they pull away. They’re only looking at each other for a moment before they move in, Jeremy pulling Jean down with him so they’re laying on their sides. Their hands settle with Jeremy’s on Jean’s shoulders and Jean’s in Jeremy’s hair. Jean pets through it and Jeremy whimpers and arches into the kiss.

 

Jean uses the moment to move them so Jean’s over him and Jeremy is on his back. “Is this okay?” he asks, ever mindful of the power of this position.

 

“God yes,” Jeremy pants and Jean moves in to kiss around the area of Jeremy’s neck and the dips of his collarbones. Jeremy’s hands tighten on his shoulders and for once, it’s a good pain.

 

After a bit, Jean rolls up to look at his handiwork and Jeremy is there, his hair in his face, muscled shoulders on display from where he’s holding himself up on his elbows, and his neck is riddled with what are guaranteed to be some lovely hickies in the morning. He’s the most beautiful sight Jean has ever seen.

 

Which is why he decides he can’t go any further tonight. Jeremy deserves a moment when they’ve both thought this through, not a moment this emotionally charged. When this happens, and he’s finally allowed himself to think in terms of ‘when’, Jean wants to be absolutely sure they’ll wake up with no regrets.

 

He kisses Jeremy soundly before sitting up, noting the way Jeremy’s lips chase after his.

 

“I’m not ready for any further tonight.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. That’s fine. Sorry, I don’t know what…”

 

Jean puts a finger to Jeremy’s lips to stop his rambling. “You did nothing wrong. I want this. I just want to make sure you get everything you deserve.”

 

Jean moved off of Jeremy and laid down by the window. Jeremy looked unsure of what he was allowed, but Jean held out an arm to him and Jeremy moved in to lay his head on Jean’s chest. They didn’t say anything, enjoying the sleepy silence.

 

Before drifting off, Jeremy murmured, “Will you still be here in the morning?” 

 

Jean leans down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll always be here.”

 

\--

 

Jeremy woke the next morning in basically the same position he fell asleep in, with his head on Jean’s chest and his arms around him. Jeremy’s pretty sure his own arm has fallen asleep, but he doesn’t dare move, in fear of breaking the spell last night cast over them.

 

Jean wants him.

 

He repeats it to himself over and over, trying to make sense of it. Jean looks relaxed in sleep, a stark contrast to their time when they roomed together at USC, when Jean’s brow was perpetually furrowed, even in sleep. Jeremy reaches out the hand not buried under him and trails it near Jean’s face, not quite touching, but reverent.

 

Apparently he isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is, because Jean’s eyes flutter open and Jeremy draws his hand back. Jean opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything, Jeremy squeaks out, “Please don’t hate me.”

 

The furrow is back all of a sudden and Jeremy cringes at his neediness. Jean runs a hand carefully over Jeremy’s hair line and asks, “Why would I hate you?”

 

“Because now you know I like you? That way?”

 

He hates that he sounds like a middle schooler. Jean smiles sleepily and says, “I was there. I remember.”

 

Jeremy squirms under his gaze. “You don’t...regret it?”

 

Jean reaches for his hand and kisses his knuckles lightly. “Jere...I meant everything I said last night. I said I would be here when you woke up. And that I will be here as long as you’ll have me.You deserve more than one night. I want to give you everything.”

 

Jeremy can’t wrap his head around this, can’t comprehend that he is more to Jean than a convenient connection. They had always framed their moving in together as a move of convenience and now Jeremy knew it had grown into genuine friendship, but he never let himself hope that Jean would stay.

 

“You’re not going to leave,” he breathes.

 

Jean cups Jeremy’s cheek. “Je’taime, mon soleil. I won’t leave.”

 

Jeremy surges up to kiss him and he doesn’t care that his arm is tingling, doesn’t care about their morning breath, he just kisses him because he’s happy. It’s not until Jean starts laughing that Jeremy realizes he’s been giggling into the kiss.

 

They lay there for a while before they rest their foreheads against each other. “We were so stupid,” Jeremy laughs.

 

“Oui,” Jean agrees, “But not as stupid as we will look if we’re late for this wedding.”

 

Jeremy bolts upright, but the magical tone of Jean’s laugh keeps the spell alive after the moment is over.

 

\--

 

The ceremony is lovely and Tessa is stunning. Becky makes a very cute flower girl and there’s not a dry eye in the house when Jeremy kisses her cheek as he gives her away.

 

Jeremy drags a reluctant Jean onto the dance floor. They’re both terrible, but they’re too busy laughing and sneaking kisses to care. 

 

And when Tessa throws the bouquet, she overthrows past the throng of girls and it lands directly in between Jean and Jeremy at their feet.

 

Jean’s mouth quirks up and he says, “We’ll see,” as he takes Jeremy’s hand.

 

Jeremy’s answering smile was blinding.


End file.
